The invention relates to a timing system for measuring the running time of a runner. Such a timing system can be found in any running competition to generate a presence signal of the runner between two presence points of a prespecified running path, for example the start signal and the finish signal, and to determine the running time between the presence signals by means of the timer. The presence signals can be given by hand and the timer can be started and stopped by hand. In automatic mode, a measurement beam receiver (MSE) and a measurement beam emitter (MSG) are placed at each point at which the presence is to be detected, to generate the presence signal, wherein the measurement beam thereof crosses the running path at the presence points. This measurement beam can be a beam of light, in particular an infrared or laser beam, an ultrasonic wave beam, or a radio wave beam. When the receipt of the measurement beam is interrupted, a presence signal of the runner is generated. Each presence signal is then fed to a timer which is shared by all presence points, which is electrically connected by cable to all of the measurement beam receivers (MSE) in such a manner that the timer can be controlled by the presence signals to detect and output the running time between the presence signals.
If multiple presence points are specified by the type of running path, cabling is therefore required for the timing system, but is nearly impossible to accommodate in sports fields or playgrounds, and in any case is a hindrance.
This is especially true if the path is folded or has a wavy contour (i.e., within the scope of this application: wavy or zigzag). A folded running path in the context of this application consists of an outward leg and a return path of preferably equal length. In this case, it is then necessary to monitor the turnaround area to determine that the runner passes around the predetermined turnaround point. If the running path is wavy, the runner must run around pylons on the outward leg and/or on the return path, said pylons placed in more or less regular intervals. In these cases, presence signals must also be used to check whether the runner appears at the inflection points of this predetermined running path.
The problem addressed by the invention is therefore that of creating a timing system which does well in a complicated or folded path without cabling, and which can be easily set-up, used, and operated without complicated instructions.
This solution is found in one embodiment of the present invention. This solution can particularly be used in a running path with is folded and/or wavy in shape between a start/finish line (SZL) and a turnaround point.
The measurement beam receiver and measurement beam emitter are then placed opposite each other at the ends of the running path such that they incorporate these ends between them in such a manner that the measurement beam of the measurement beam emitter is oriented in the direction of the running path, and intersects the running path at least at one presence point of the runner—that is, the turnaround point and, in the case of wavy or zigzagging running paths, also at the inflection points of the running path.
This timing system has the advantage that, despite the complicated running path, all predetermined presence points can be captured, including all inflection points of the wavy line, all turnaround points, and the start and finish.
In this form, the timing system is particularly suitable for game purposes and training purposes, when the runner proceeds along a wavy line and is intended to move a ball along this wavy line.
In the simplest case, the starting point of the path for which the time is measured is one of the inflection points of the wavy line—preferably the first inflection point, which is adjacent to the MSE. The endpoint can be any other inflection point or the turnaround point, or the inflection point which marks the start.
It is very simple to set up the timing system because only one MSG and MSE needs to be placed at each end of the running path for which the time is measured. In this case, the MSG can be operated with a constant current source, for example a battery. The timer, in contrast, is only connected to the MSE. For this reason, both the timer and the MSE can be housed in a single box together—that is, a central unit with a shared power supply, for example a battery. It is not necessary to lay out cables.
The implementation of the invention according to another embodiment is particularly suitable as a timing system when a straight—that is, not a wavy—running path is desired for the outward leg and/or the return path of the folded running path. Despite the increase in the number of the MSEs, in this implementation the ZMA is not additionally complicated, since all of the MSEs can be housed together in a single box. This is termed a ‘central unit’ in this application. For this reason, it is possible in this case as well to set up and operate the timing system without any special training. The central unit is placed in the area of, or even on, the start line. The start MSE is placed at the start line oriented perpendicular to the running direction, and receives a beam from an additional MSG—that is, a beam source or mirror—which is also placed at the start line, but on the other side of the running path. The MSE which captures the turnaround point and optionally the inflection points of the wavy running path is situated on the front side of the central unit facing the running path.
It is an object of the invention that the timing system is as versatile as possible—that is, can particularly be used for different types of running paths and games. The implementation according to another embodiment serves this purpose. In this implementation, it is possible to separate the start and finish. At the start, the runner, facing the running direction, stands in front of the central unit. After the start signal, he passes by, for example, the right side of the central unit and is detected by the start MSE of the central unit at the start line, with a first presence signal. The clock starts at this moment. The rest of the running path can then be wavy or straight.
At the latest, the next detection is performed by the longitudinal-MSE in the turnaround area. In addition, the runner can be detected at each of the inflection points if, in this case, a wavy path is prescribed. Finally, the running path is set up such that the runner passes the finish line on the other side of the central unit, generating a presence signal which marks the end of the running path and triggers the time count. In addition, the time can be counted for the intervals from one presence signal to the next—that is, between two successive presence signals.
The implementation according to another embodiment ensures that a given path must be followed. If, for example, it is specified that the start of the running path is on the right side of the central unit, the running path must end on the other side; if it does not, an error signal is output, and/or there is no time measurement and an error is consequently detected.
Another embodiment makes it easier to carry out the game or running course without the referee or trainer performing a manual operation. In addition, the embodiment also makes it possible to determine the reaction time of the runner by measuring the time between the appearance of the right and/or left signal and the passage through the indicated start line. Similarly, an error signal can be output if the runner is not present at the start line within a predetermined target time, or if the runner starts his running path on the wrong side of the central unit against the indications of the right/left signal.
The implementation according to another embodiment aims to make the operation of the central unit, and the running course and/or game itself, further independent of the involvement of an overseer, referee, trainer, etc.
Since the invention allows a high degree of automation of the game event, it is further proposed that the central unit also has a microprocessor, to which are fed the presence signals of MSE integrated into the central unit, for the calculation and outputting of time intervals.
The implementation according to another embodiment also enables the saving of running paths and/or game profiles in the central unit in advance, as well as the easy retrieval and monitoring thereof.
The programs of the games or running paths can in particular be stored in such a manner that the origin of the presence signals from the MSEs (start or finish MSE, longitudinal MSE), the chronological sequence of these presence signals, and the number of the presence signals are saved as target specifications in the memory of the microprocessor of the central unit. During the run, it is then possible, using the comparison between the target and the actual data to determine whether the runner has kept to the prespecified running path.
In the embodiment according to another embodiment, it is possible to prespecify different running paths, wherein the basic programs thereof are already stored in the microprocessor memory.
The measurement beam emitter according to this invention can be a beam source, light source, laser source, ultrasound transmitter, or the like. It is assumed that such transmitters can be purchased commercially as small units which can be set up at the appropriate positions and oriented toward the respective associated MSE.
A further simplification is achieved by another embodiment. In this case, a separate power supply for the MSG is no longer required. Rather, each MSG is divided into a beam source (SQ) and a mirror. The SQs are integrated into the central device in the area of the associated MSEs. All SQs and MSEs of the central unit can then be connected to a shared power supply, for example a battery, which is also plugged into the central unit. Each mirror assigned to an SQ as the MSG is situated outside of the central unit such that the measurement beam of the SQ strikes the mirror and is reflected in the direction of the associated MSE.
Such beam sources can be laser beam sources which are conventional at this time. They allow a sharp focusing of the measurement beam and thus an accurate output of the presence signal in response to the presence of the runner.
Another further feature of the invention for the purposes of facilitating the set-up of the timing system and an automation of the game/sport is given in another embodiment. The beam source, preferably a laser beam source, serves in this case as a rangefinder as well. This can be done by measuring the angle between the light beam incident in the mirror and the light beam reflected on the MSE, and calculating a distance of the mirror from the central unit from this angle, based on the given geometrical arrangement of SQ and MSE. Alternatively, the SQ can also be operated in a pulsed manner. The microprocessor captures the time when the pulse is emitted, and the arrival time of the reflected signal in the MSE, such that the running time of the beam pulse between the MSE and the beam source, and from this, the travel of the beam pulse, can be determined. The determined distance is preferably compared in the microprocessor to a saved target specification of the distance, and if there is a discrepancy, an error signal is output, or the evaluation of one or more presence signals is blocked.
The embodiments described above have in common, as a solution to the task named above, a timing system for timing the running time of a runner on a running path between two presence lines which intersect the running path, with detection devices for detecting the presence of the runner on each of the presence lines, wherein the detection devices comprise:
a light beam source, the constant or constantly pulsating light beam of which is oriented along the presence line and intersects the running path on a measurement axis which is perpendicular to the presence line,
a reflector which is arranged in the light beam and reflects the light beam as the measurement beam along the presence line,
a measurement beam receiver (light beam receiver) which is arranged in the direction of the reflected measurement beam on the presence line and generates, when the receipt of the measurement beam is interrupted, a presence signal of the runner which is transmitted to the timer in the timing system as a switching signal, wherein the light beam source (6) and the light beam receiver (7) are unified structurally into a signal pairing (5).
According to the invention, a unit is placed before the head of the running path which contains the timing system, and the running path is laid out in such a manner that all signal pairings (each consisting of a light beam source and a light beam receiver) which are necessary for detecting the presence of the runner on the prespecified presence lines are integrated into the unit and arranged on at least one of the outer sides of the unit which faces the running path.